


Sentimiento Indebido

by Safamantica



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Aburame Shino - Freeform, Battle, Hinata Harem, Hyuuga Hinata-centric, Inzuka Kiba, Lemon, Lolicon, M/M, Ninja, Post-War, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, sasuhina - Freeform, team8
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safamantica/pseuds/Safamantica
Summary: Después de la guerra Sasuke recibió su sentencia, el consejo de Konoha temía su poder y sus decisiones pasadas les traían desconfianza de que fuera atentar contra la vida de los habitantes, aun cuando los había ayudado en la guerra. Pero el Rokudaime le tiene una nueva propuesta. Ser el maestro del equipo 8 y asegurarse de que pasaran los exámenes Chūnin y con eso sería libre.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 13
Kudos: 65





	1. Propuesta

**Author's Note:**

> El enredo se pasaría dos años después de la guerra, donde Sasuke pasó dos años en prisión, es cómo una clase de Sasuke Shinden, donde él tiene 19 años de edad. 
> 
> Género: Loli, Aventura, Romance, Amistad, relación maestro y alumno. Short-fic 
> 
> Pareja: Principal SasuHina, KibaHina, ShinoHina. 
> 
> Es un fic corto así que no voy a desarrollar demasiado el enredo, será una trama sencilla, o al menos ese es el objetivo. Esta historia corta nació mientras escribía Equipo Hinata XD, me pare para dibujar algo y me inspire en hacer este corto.  
> Espero disfruten y lamento los errores ortográficos. 
> 
> Safamantica,-inserte corazón-.

—¿Para qué me llamaste Kakashi? — esas fueron sus primeras palabras desde que entró al recinto, el peliplata lo miró desanimado y luego suspiró resignado.

A poco que lo habían sacado de la cárcel, tuvo un breve momento para buscar un lugar donde alojarse y encontrar vestimentas apropiadas. Con una capa negra por sobre su ropa, mantenía oculto su chokuto en el cinturón, a pesar de suponer que seguramente el Hokage sabía que tenía su arma con él. Durante los dos años que había pasado en prisión su pelo había crecido y el primer comentario del Hatake fue que necesitaba un buen corte, a lo que se encogió de hombros y sólo empujó su flequillo para cubrir el Rinnegan.

— Cómo sabrás hace poco me nombraron Hokage. — dijo el peliplata apoyando el mentón sobre sus manos, Sasuke no respondió a la afirmación encontrando muy obvia la respuesta, después de todo Kakashi estaba sentado sobre el escritorio del Hokage y usaba el característico sombrero, incluso se había tomado la molestia de dispensar a los ANBU's para tener una conversación privada, demostrando que tenía completo control sobre las fuerzas shinobi. — Pero imagino que no esperas que te haya llamado aquí para recibir una felicitación ¿verdad?

Sasuke guardó silencio y Kakashi aprovechó para buscar entre las centenas de libros el archivo de los nuevos genin formados de la academia, agarró la pasta que le interesaba y lo puso lanzó sobre la mesa atrayendo la mirada oscura del Uchiha quien observó la pasta cubierta por una fina carnada de polvo. Kakashi recostó su espalda contra la silla negra en la que estaba sentado. El Uchiha no cambió de expresión.

—Te tengo una propuesta Sasuke, una que te sacó de la cárcel y si aceptas evitarás que te vuelvan a meter. — aseguró. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y puso su completa atención en la propuesta. Sus objeciones no sirvieron contra los argumentos del Rokudaime, Kakashi. Sasuke le dio cientos de razones por las cuales esa propuesta que le tenía para evitar que se pudriera en la cárcel no funciona pero Kakashi era un hombre sagaz.

_"— Con las bajas de la guerra tenemos bajo personal y la academia está recién preparando a sus nuevos shinobis. Naruto se está preparando para ser el próximo Hokage, Sakura está encargándose del hospital de Konoha, y ¿tu que pretendes hacer Sasuke?...Escucha lo que te digo, es tu oportunidad de redimir tus errores ante los ojos del consejo, es lo máximo que logré hacer por ti ahora. El trabajo solo será temporal, pero es suficiente para que ganes la confianza del actual consejo."_

No podía objetar contra esa veracidad, necesitaba una forma de ganar la confianza y de salir de la cárcel, no podría cumplir con su objetivo de proteger a la aldea estando encerrado.

— Incluso logré convencerlos de darte la prótesis para tu brazo para que tengas "mejor aptitud" para hacer tu trabajo. — ofreció el Hokage esperando con eso convencer al pelinegro.

— No lo necesito. — fue su respuesta inmediata. Kakashi no sabía si estaba molesto o siquiera le importaba la oferta ya que Sasuke no mostraba siquiera un ligero cambio de expresión. Kakashi suspiró.

— Seh, imaginé que dirías eso. Sé que tampoco lo necesitas pero¿estás seguro de eso? Va a facilitarte mucho las cosas —sugirió.

— Estoy seguro, Kakashi. Estoy bien así — contestó con confianza, se había acostumbrado a no sentir su brazo izquierdo y aunque en el hospital donde estuvo meses antes de ser enviado a prisión Tsunade le ofreció implantar el brazo el consejo había objetado en contra y él mismo ya había negado el brazo hecho con las células de Hashirama, la razón era algo personal que no le había contestado a nadie aun con las millares de veces que le preguntaron. Kakashi entrelazo los dedos, sobre su mesa las decenas de papeles, documentos y archivos casi lo tapaban por la cantidad. Si Sasuke necesitaba un corte, Kakashi necesitaba a una secretaria. — Al menos aceptarás la propuesta ¿no es así? No te saque de la prisión para recibir un no —afirmó con seriedad el Hatake. —Ellos son tu única salida Sasuke, solo debes entrenarlos hasta el examen Chunin. Lo único que tienes que hacer es ser maestro del futuro equipo 8 de esta generación.

Sasuke se acercó al escritorio con pasos firmes y lentos.

Aún sobre la mesa la pasta amarilla fue abierta por su única mano, hojeando hasta detenerse en el perfil del primer integrante.

**Shino Aburame.**

Leyó de forma breve lo que atraía su atención y no encontró nada inusual.

Miembro del clan Aburame que utilizaba los insectos cómo arma en el campo de batalla, su historial académico no era impresionante pero estaba a cima de la media. Un chico de piel clara, cabello similar al estilo afro pero de punta, espeso y castaño oscuro. Un típico Aburame que demostraba en su foto lo reservado que era. Pasó la página y leyó el perfil del próximo integrante.

**Kiba Inuzuka.**

Tenía un despeinado pelo castaño, piel trigueño, ojos negros, con pupilas verticales como hendidura, pronunciados dientes caninos y las distintas marcas de color rojo en sus mejillas.

Su historial académico revelaba un típico chico problema, con varias quejas por meterse en confusión y con notas un poco abajo de la media en lo que respectaba a teoría pero altas en cuestiones prácticas cómo taijutsu.

Lo encaró por un largo rato, sintiendo nostalgia en leer estos perfiles además de encontrar cierto parecido con Naruto, luego lo pasó. Al leer el tercer integrante frunció el ceño, con sospecha.

**Hinata Hyuga.**

— ¿Una Hyuga? — preguntó volviendo hacia arriba sus ojos para poder ver a su antiguo maestro. — Recuerdo que siguen normas estrictas, son demasiado tradicionales, ¿crees que dejarán a un antiguo renegado enseñarle a su hija? — preguntó arqueando ligeramente la ceja, bajando la hoja para encarar al peliplata — Además, es la primogénita ¿por qué la envían a la academia? Creí que los Hyuga aprendían en su propio clan y sólo salían a misiones cuando era requerido en un escuadrón — objetó con desconfianza e interés.

Kakashi simplemente le sonrió bajo la máscara.

— Eso tendrás que preguntárselo tú mismo, Sasuke. Sí es que aceptas la propuesta. — dijo con un aire de misterio y victoria al haber logrado captar en interés del pelinegro.

El último Uchiha entrecerró los ojos, haciendo de sus labios una línea delgada, disgustado con la falta de respuesta volvió a mirar la foto de la integrante más joven de su futuro equipo.


	2. Hyuga Hinata: La integrante más joven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke acepta la propuesta y es hora de conocer a su equipo.

— Acepto. 

Esas habían sido sus palabras. Pero con ello le hizo al Hokage una petición. 

Cuando los logrará convertir en Chunin él podría irse de la aldea. 

Kakashi al preguntarle porque razón deseaba irse recibió como respuesta una corta y directa contestación: _"— Mientras existan estos ojos habrá gente que quiera atacar la aldea."_ , más que esa explicación no recibió y tuvo que conformarse con eso. 

Así que Kakashi lo dejó partir esperando que pronto volverían a comunicarse. 

Por la noche el Uchiha se fue al departamento que le habían dejado disponible. Volver al complejo Uchiha no era posible por el momento ya que había sido destruido y no habían terminado la reforma, una que apenas habían empezado hace un año, no pudo evitar sonreír de lado al saber que su equipo tuvo que ver con eso pero, aun estando agradecido, no deseó encontrarse esa misma noche con Naruto o Sakura, prefería un momento de calma, para organizar el interior de su temporal "hogar". 

Mientras limpiaba el local, suspiró al sentir un tan conocido chakra y se detuvo en su actividad, manteniendo los ojos cerrados cuando la puerta se abrió de un azote.. 

— No me fuiste a ver ¡Bastardo! ¡Deberías haber avisado que saliste de repente! ¡de veras! 

Sasuke sonrió imperceptible, sabía que aunque deseara paz de una u otra forma Naruto tarde o temprano se enteraría de su liberación y vendría de inmediato a molestarlo. Aun después de esos años en los que no estuvo presente Naruto no había cambiado en su esencia. 

— Ya llegabas tarde, dobe. Naruto tan solo sonrió brillantemente cuando Sasuke volteó a verlo. 

A la mañana siguiente empezó con su nueva misión. 

Sus primeras acciones fue ir al clan Aburame e Inuzuka, antes de ser anunciado los equipos genin él debía asegurarse de hablar con los respectivos clanes para evitar futuras complicaciones, después de todo había la posibilidad de que cada clan rechazará la idea de que él fuera el maestro de ese equipo. 

Después de una charla diplomática con la cabeza del clan Aburame y el padre del chico que estaría en su equipo, ellos y Sasuke entraron en acuerdo, fue bastante pacífico, las preguntas fueron directas y sin embrollos, tal cómo el Uchiha prefería. 

El clan Inuzuka por otra parte fue un tema más complicado, Tsume la madre del chico lo trató con desconfianza pero accedió a dejar a Kiba en sus manos no sin antes darle una advertencia de que si intentaba algo contra la aldea o su hijo ella sería su más grande pesadilla, Sasuke no respondió a eso. 

Ambos clanes sabían de sus acciones pasadas y seguramente el único motivo por el cual entraban en acuerdo era por su ayuda en la guerra y la influencia de Naruto, después de todo eso no era dejado de lado. 

El último que pensó que sería aún más difícil era el clan Hyuga. 

Cuando entró los porteros de inmediato lo enviaron a los fondos del complejo Hyuga, donde vio al patriarca con un bastón bajo sus manos encarando a alguien en el suelo. No esperó invitación, entró en el local que parecía una sala de entrenamiento, pisos y paredes de madera, un lugar amplio y casi vacío. Sin decir palabra o recibir saludo Sasuke se tomó el tiempo de analizar el local sin desear interrumpir el entrenamiento hasta darse cuenta de que era una niña quien estaba en el suelo. 

Los observó en silencio. 

Pudo sentir la presencia de alguien acercándose fuera de la habitación pero decidió ignorarla por el momento y centrar su atención en el patriarca y en la niña que buscaba sus fuerzas para empeñar el kunai en sus manos y ponerse de pie, pero fallaba miserablemente a cada intento. 

— Hanabi, levántate. — exigió, sin importarle lo agotada que se veía. 

Sasuke encaró la escena con pesadumbre, su padre solía ser estricto pero jamás los había excedido de esa forma en los entrenamientos, de hecho jamás los había entrenado más que enseñarle la técnica de fuego pero incluso en ese entonces lo había hecho aprender por él mismo a su propio ritmo ya que había asumido que no podía hacer nada por él, jamás sería tan fuerte cómo Itachi, cosa que le recordaba constantemente, no le exigía estrés físico, pero si emocional. 

— Estoy a cargo del equipo ocho, seré el maestro.— se presentó sin necesidad de decir su nombre, su intención al venir era para evitar futuros problemas de que el patriarca descubriera que el maestro de su heredera no era nadie menos que Sasuke Uchiha, el mismo que había huido con Orochimaru, el asesino del Tercer Hokage, el mismo que había estado en Akatsuki, la sociedad que destruyó a la aldea de la hoja, el mismo que por poco cobraba venganza contra Konoha y quien participó para el inicio de la cuarta guerra ninja, además de pasar meses en prisión a causa de su crimen y ser absorto tan sólo si cumplía con la condición de enseñar a ese equipo. 

Sería un problema tener que lidiar con un patriarca indignado de que su hija fuera la estudiante de alguien que fue tachado cómo sumamente peligroso en el libro Bingo con tan solo 15 años. 

Sin embargo, Hiashi no se tomó la molestia de mirarlo. 

— Sí, he oído hablar de ti, Sasuke Uchiha. Las hazañas de la guerra y ...—su voz se apagó por un momento para mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo, Sasuke sintió que su mirada estaba cargada de desdén—...Los equivocados caminos que tomaste...— espetó para rápidamente ignorarlo y llamar a la menor — Hanabi, ¡deja de tardarte tanto! — reprendió volviendo a mirar con enojo a la castaña que jadeaba completamente sudada y herida. 

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos, la actitud del patriarca ciertamente empezaba a disgustarle, le trae amargos recuerdos y un terrible sabor en su boca. 

— ¿Le parece bien? Después de todo ella es la heredera de su casa. La vida de un genin puede ser peligrosa y muy breve ya que las misiones pueden resultar fatales—advirtió el Uchiha, ya que nada aseguraba que por ser una heredera tendría beneficios en las misiones y mayores posibilidades de sobrevivir, cabía la posibilidad de que no volviera con vida y el clan Hyuga perdiera su heredera, aun así el patriarca decidía enviar a la primogénita. 

Hiashi frunció el ceño mirando un punto remoto del suelo y sosteniendo con fuerza el bastón de madera bajo sus manos, luego relajó su entrecejo y se mostró inmutable. 

— Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Por dentro Sasuke se sorprendió por tan fría respuesta. — Ella es un fracaso. Ha perdido contra Hanabi, ¡su hermana menor de cinco años! —puntuó el castaño —¡Al clan Hyuga no le sirve un heredero así! —contestó con desprecio en su tono. El Uchiha se tensó antes de lentamente fruncir el ceño con enojo, sin duda ese hombre le recordaba a su padre, esas palabras tan cortantes y la falta de interés en nada más que su clan, pero incluso Fugaku tenía su lado afectivo y humano, pero Hiashi sencillamente desechaba a su hija sin darle importancia a la posibilidad de que muriera, dejándola a su propia suerte. — Quizás alguien cómo tu pueda darle alguna clase de utilidad — esas palabras ácidas fueron suficientes para Sasuke. Hiashi siquiera le interesaba que el maestro de la chica fuera un antiguo desertor que podría tratar a su hija con extrema crueldad, Sasuke podía jurar que Hiashi incluso agradecería si la maltratará con tal de hacerla volverse fuerte. 

No disimuló su menosprecio hacía el castaño, esa actitud tan ignorante e indiferente hacía su propia familia le revolvía el estómago. Cuando la niña se levantó, empuñando el kunai y aun respirando con dificultad Sasuke ya había tomado su decisión. 

— Entonces me haré cargo de ella, avísale que dejará la mansión Hyuga la próxima semana. 

El castaño lo encaró por el rabillo del ojo, arqueando la ceja hacía sus palabras, esperando una explicación que no recibió ya que el Uchiha le dio la espalda para retirarse. 

A Sasuke le dio repugnancia ese hombre.

Cuando puso un pie fuera de la habitación, se sobresaltó al ver una silueta parada afuera, contra la puerta de papel del dojo, había sentido tanta cólera que olvidó la presencia que había sentido afuera, cuando la miró de inmediato la reconoció. 

Era la integrante de su equipo, Hinata. 

Por su postura decaída, su mirada angustiada y herida, encarando el suelo y el hecho de que había sentido la presencia desde el inicio, supo que la chica había oído absolutamente toda la conversación. 

Reconoció esa clase de mirada. Ese dolor que solamente las palabras pueden provocar, la misma mirada que vio en el agua cuando falló frente a su padre en realizar la técnica que tanto se había esforzado en lograr, su reflejo. 

Cuando la vio sólo pudo sentir una cosa, empatía. 

Debió de haber pasado mucho tiempo perdido en sus recuerdos ya que ella ya había notado su presencia y lo encaró con cierta duda y de forma vacilante, ella seguramente no sabía quién él era pero escuchando la conversación había descubierto que sería su maestro. 

La encaró desde arriba sin regalar ninguna amable expresión o tratar de consolarla con palabras, no era su naturaleza hacer tal cosa, ella lo observó con las manos en el pecho, pareciendo un conejo asustado y triste que siquiera lograba llorar, cómo si ya hubiera agotado todas sus lágrimas. 

— Prepara tus cosas para evitar retrasos, te mudarás — fue lo único que le dijo antes de retirarse, ya no deseaba seguir en ese lugar que le hacía recordar a su clan—...No esperes un trato especial de mi parte. — advirtió.

Hinata lo vio partir, la capa negra se movía a cada paso pesado que el Uchiha daba, dejó de observar su espalda para encarar el suelo, con angustia. 

Ella jamás había esperado tal cosa de alguien.

  
  
  



	3. Empatia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Esa sonrisa estaba llena de tentaciones, sentimientos indebidos empiezan a acumularse.» 

Ko Hyuga fue el único que vino a despedirse de ella antes de dejar la mansión, su protector había estado en desacuerdo con Hiashi al dejarla ir a la casa del último Uchiha y mucho más con el hecho de que éste fuera su maestro de equipo, un antiguo renegado y de apellido tan manchado, los Uchiha jamás contaron con un buen historial en la aldea, aun así, al ser el único en protestar su guardián fue obviamente ignorado y sólo pudo despedirse de Hinata, antes de que se fuera, con un enorme rollo de canela. 

Hinata estaba satisfecha con sólo eso de su parte, por lo que le agradeció con una reverencia de respeto, a pesar de las posiciones que ambos tenían en la jerarquía Hyuga, ella la protegida y él un simple guardián. 

Esperó en la entrada del clan durante unos minutos después de despedir a Kó y asegurarle que estaría bien, aunque por dentro no estaba segura de eso, no comprendía porque debía irse de la mansión y no sabía si estar feliz o triste con eso, alejarse de su familia la dejaba afligida pero también aliviada, ya no tendría que recibir esas miradas de odio que la familia no ocultaba en dirigirle, pero quizás, las cosas no serían diferentes al estar con el Uchiha o, cómo había descubierto, su sensei. 

Él no parecía muy amigable y abierto, al contrario le parecía alguien que se había perdido a sí mismo, se veía tan solitario y no a la vez, no lograba definirlo ya que tan sólo lo vio una vez y no entendía porque razón viviría con él a partir de ahora, desearía preguntar a alguien si con todos los equipos pasaba lo mismo, ¿los integrantes vivirían con sus maestros?

Pero no se animó a cuestionar, la vacilación la impidió y temía molestar con sus preguntas. 

Sosteniendo una pequeña maleta que tenía todo lo que necesitaba lo vio, en la lejanía, una pequeña silueta borrosa que venía del horizonte al fin, —¿o sería al principio?—, de la calle de tierra. 

Nuevamente usaba esa larga capa oscura, tan negra cómo su cabello y el único ojo visible en su rostro, contrastaba mucho con la palidez de su piel. Contrario a lo que muchas chicas de su edad pensarían al verlo, Hinata lo describió internamente cómo alguien de aspecto intimidante. 

La inexpresividad de su rostro la hacía pensar en la actitud de su padre y eso ya le traía desesperanza de que, estando aquí o allá, las cosas para ella no cambiarían y de esa forma ella tampoco podría cambiar. 

Cuando él se detuvo enfrente de ella no hubo palabras, no hubo un "¿Estás lista?" o un "Vamos", el pelinegro la encaró con seriedad, cómo si la analizará y eso la hizo retroceder y encogerse sobre sí misma ya que siempre le temía a los ojos de los demás sobre ella. 

— ¿Sólo llevas eso? — preguntó de pronto, sobresaltándola. Sasuke desde que la vio parada en la entrada no pudo dejar de notar lo pequeña e indefensa que aparentaba ser, se veía tan frágil que si alguien le dijera que seguramente en la primera misión moriría no dudaría de esas palabras. Y se sorprendió ligeramente con la poca pertenecía que traía, una pequeña maleta que seguramente no tendría más que algunos cambios de ropa. Para ser la heredera de la casa se veía cómo alguien demasiado sencilla. 

Ella esquivó la mirada al suelo, jugando con sus dedos, se veía bastante asustada de su presencia, para él era comprensible. 

— N-no, e-es todo lo que necesito. —respondió algo apagada pero Sasuke dejó de prestarle atención y encaró con sospecha el interior del clan, la puerta entreabierta dejaba ver una silueta pequeña y escondida tras un columna de una de las casas, desconfiado activó el Sharingan con sigilo, Hinata no lo notó, encismada con encarar el suelo. 

Lo desactivó de inmediato al descubrir que se trataba de la castaña que vio el día anterior, entrenando hasta el cansancio con el patriarca. 

Era la hermana de Hinata, Hanabi Hyuga. 

Sin decir palabra Sasuke se inclinó y tomó la maleta de la peliazul, sorprendiéndola. 

— ¿Eh? — ella parpadeó confundida, teniendo el vislumbre cuando la capa se abrió de que el mayor no tenía un brazo, la manga larga de la camisa estaba vacía, lo miró impresionada pero el pelinegro la ignoró dándole la espalda. — E-Espere, yo-yo puedo llevarlo — aseguró no por compasión al ver que le faltaba un brazo, estaba segura que aun sin ese miembro ese hombre podía ser peligroso, al menos de esa forma se veía para ella, pero que la ayudará a cargar con la maleta no era algo que esperaba aun cuando ésta fuera liviana ya que no tenía más que un par de ropas, cuadros y algunos objetos de valiosos por asuntos emocionales. — Se-sensei. — insistió, alcanzándolo al ver que empezaba a irse, colocándose con torpes pasos a su lado. 

Sasuke la encaró por el rabillo del ojo desde arriba. El fleco se movía por el viento ya que ella estaba casi corriendo, aunque en realidad sólo estuviera caminando con prisa para alcanzarlo, las mejillas se habían puesto coloradas al igual que su nariz y esos ojos enormes estaban entrecerrados con una mirada temerosa. 

Jamás lo diría a nadie, y si lo hiciera seguramente pensarían que lo habían substituido o era un impostor, por que nadie creería que él fuera capaz de utilizar esos adjetivos. 

Pero la chica era tierna, eso nadie podría negar. 

Volvió a encarar al frente dejando de perder el tiempo con pensamientos vanos. 

— ¿No vas a despedirte de tu hermana? —preguntó confundiendo a la menor. 

Al ver a la castaña escondida tenía la intención de dejarla a solas con la hermana pensando que quizás ésta quería despedirse y no se atrevía a acercarse por que él estaba ahí, pero los pasos de Hinata disminuyeron y los pocos se fue quedando atrás, curioso Sasuke la miró por sobre el hombro y no vio más que una decaída Hyuga con una sonrisa triste en el rostro. 

—Ella me odia — fue lo único que contestó, en ningún momento volteó a mirar atrás y el mayor se dio cuenta de que la peliazul seguramente no se había dado cuenta de que la castaña estaba parada atrás de la columna, observándolos hasta que por fin frunció el ceño, apretó con fuerza la madera y luego huyó corriendo hacía adentro de la mansión. Se recordó a sí mismo en esa situación. Lejanos recuerdos de la infancia. Imaginó que él era la persona escondida tras esa columna viendo a su hermano partir. —Aun así...espero que no le moleste a ella el regalo que deje en su alcoba — murmuró para sí misma pensando el kunai con adorno en el mango que le había dejado sobre la cama, no puso mensaje de parte de ella y quizás su hermana no supiera quien se lo dejó pero aún así quería dejar algo de su parte. 

Sasuke la miró ligeramente impresionado, su actitud le recordaba a Itachi. 

_"— Aunque me odies siempre te protegeré...para eso están los hermanos mayores."_

No sabía si debería decirle algo en ese momento, consolarla y decirle que aunque no lo pareciera Hanabi no la odiaba, había vivido la misma escena y podía asegurar lo que la menor sentía, pero entrometerse en asuntos ajenos no era su tipo, mucho menos consolar a niñas. 

La diferencia que tenía la Hyuga con Itachi era que ella no era igual de fuerte, física y emocionalmente, necesitaba ayuda, todo el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de ella gritaba **Quiero cambiar.**

Él no estaba seguro si sería capaz de darle esa clase de ayuda... 

— No le molestará. — dijo, volviendo a caminar llevando la pequeña y negra maleta. Hinata cada vez se mostraba más impresionada. 

...Pero quería intentarlo, desde el momento en que oyó las palabras frías del patriarca lo hizo pensar en las palabras de su progenitor. 

_"— Tu no eres cómo Itachi.”_

Y acabó tomando el asunto de forma personal. 

_"— Es un fracaso."_

Fueron palabras suficientes para desear desafiar a Hiashi y demostrarle que estaba equivocado, aunque en realidad sólo se estaba viendo a sí mismo y a su propio padre en esa habitación. 

Sasuke sabía que debía entender que Hiashi no era Fugaku e Hinata, no se trataba de él. 

[...]  
  


La casa de Sasuke Uchiha no era muy grande, pero a Hinata no le incomodaba. 

Solo le inquietaba que tuviera que vivir con él y temía encontrarse con el pelinegro en cualquier cómoda del departamento, ya había decidido vivir encerrada en la que fuera su habitación, así no tendría que preocuparse en acabar molestando al mayor. 

Él le mostró la que sería su habitación, era bastante sencilla y no constaba de muchos muebles sólo un armario, una cama, un tocador y un mueble con una lámpara. 

— Decórala cómo quieres — permitió encogiéndose de hombros en la puerta del recinto. 

Hinata que estaba en medio a la alcoba analizando el local volteó a verlo, asintió con una reverencia. 

— S-sí. Gracias — balbuceó, pudo notar que su maleta ya estaba puesta en el piso al lado de la puerta y se dijo a sí misma que esperaría a que se fuera el mayor para agarrarla, aun mantenía la distancia necesaria para estar tranquila. 

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, empezaba a repensar la idea de haberla traído, había varios factores en contra a esa idea, primero que era una chica. No tenía un buen historial con ellas y que lo malinterpretará era una posibilidad, sería fastidioso lidiar con una niña pegajosa pero vio que al contrario de eso ella mantenía una distancia de mínimo 20 centímetros y ahí estaba la otra probabilidad.

Qué le temiera, claro que los genin actuales no estaban informados de quien fue Sasuke Uchiha, pero la mayoría de las veces los padres los educaban con aquellas venenosas palabras «No te acerques, es peligroso», «Es un monstruo, ni se te ocurra juntarte con él», o «Debería haber muerto en la guerra, sólo así sería un héroe», pero también era descartada ya que ella sólo parecía estar incómoda en su presencia.

Sabía que podía ser intimidante y no cambiaría ese aspecto de él, le era favorable. 

Sus primeras impresiones de la niña era que además de su delicado porte era tímida y titubeaba antes de hablar y para cuando lo hacía sus labios temblaban de nerviosismo, haciéndola tartamudear. Era tranquila, eso lo aliviaba, a pesar de ser una niña mantenía la calma y la educación que la hacía digna de la rama principal, pero al verla tendrías más la impresión de que es la sirvienta de la casa de que una heredera ya que se inclinaba ante todos y no tenía esa faceta orgullosa y arrogante que los demás Hyuga tenían.

Sin embargo, el punto que más le llamaba la atención era que sin duda alguna amaba a su hermana menor. 

Eso lo hizo sentir curiosidad en saber si realmente era tan débil cómo su padre la pintaba o algo más había sucedido para que perdiera contra la niña cinco años menor, aun así no preguntó, Hinata no estaba haciendo preguntas y eso lo agradeció internamente, no tener que explicar desde el principio era una carga menos en sus hombros, así que él tampoco las haría. 

— Hay un baño al fondo de la habitación y la cocina está cerca de la entrada cómo habrás visto, puedes hacer lo que quieras pero no entres a las dos habitaciones del fondo.—declaró y con eso se retiró dejándola sola — Descansa por ahora, mañana dirán los equipos — fue lo último que dijo. 

— S-sí.— contestó Hinata aunque él ya había salido, dio una última mirada alrededor y luego se dispuso a sacar las cosas de su maleta. 

[...]

Tocó la puerta de la alcoba de la niña una vez y luego otra pero siguió sin recibir respuesta. 

Se había tomado su tiempo para ducharse y gracias al esqueleto del brazo del Susano'o que solía activar para poder vestirse pudo arreglarse en menos de 20 minutos. 

La noche anterior fue extraña y se debía a la sensación de tener a alguien más en la casa, la última vez que había compartido techo con alguien era con el equipo Taka. Equipo que seguro se habían enterado de su liberación y no tardarían muchas semanas en estar en Konoha cosa que por ahora decidió pasar en alto.

Oyó un sonido de la cocina y en alerta decidió inspeccionar. 

Cuando llegó al comedor/cocina, se detuvo y parpadeó al ver quien era la responsable de tales sonidos. Con el cabello corto balanceándose al compás de los movimientos rápidos de sus manos que daban la forma de triángulos a las bolas de arroz, no llevaba la chamarra del día anterior y si un delantal rosado que se preguntó de donde lo había sacado, —porque de su departamento no pudo ser—, la tez de porcelana estaba ligeramente sonrosada, su cuello completamente expuesto sería una invitación a cualquiera y, Sasuke, se sintió confundido en haberse detenido demasiado tiempo en esa zona, cosa que desechó volviendo a poner su atención en cómo la menor se veía tan indefensa en ese momento. 

Se veía totalmente concentrada. 

No sabía si sorprenderse más con el hecho de que estaba despierta antes que él, de la expresión imperturbable y serena o de que supiera cocinar, aunque fueran unas sencillas bolas de arroz. 

— ¿Qué preparas? — preguntó al acercarse sin darse cuenta, casi cómo se hubiera hipnotizado por esa inesperada faceta de la niña. 

La ojiperla cuando puso las bolas de arroz terminadas sobre un plato, se volteó sobre saltándose asustada por su repentina llegada y por poco todas caen al suelo, no fuera que Sasuke las salvó. 

Sería un desperdicio haberlas dejado caer, así que de forma profesional cayeron las cuatro sobre el plato nuevamente y él se irguió con su imponente expresión. 

Hinata lo encaró sorprendida y balbuceó, notando que aun siendo temprano él ya estaba usando la capa, no pudo evitar preguntarse si su futuro maestro dormía con la capa. 

Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza pensando que los gustos de los demás no eran asunto suyo. 

— Lo-lo si-siento, pensé que quizás...po-podría hacer el desayuno — contestó insegura, temiendo que fuera un error no pedir permiso y haber tomado lo que había en la nevera, sólo había querido demostrar agradecimiento ya que después de todo sería su sensei. 

Él no respondió, dejó las bolas de arroz sobre la bancada y no se contuvo de agarrar uno para probar, acababa de despertarse y nadie recusaba comida cuando estaba con hambre, su estómago se quejaría con un gruñido si rechazará comida y eso sería incómodo. 

La Hyuga lo observó con cautela y temerosa, viendo cómo llevaba el aperitivo a la boca lentamente y le daba un pequeño mordisco. 

— No está mal. — confesó sin darse cuenta, sorprendido que en realidad supiera demasiado bien. Dando otro mordisco, ahora mayor que el anterior, se dio cuenta de que llevaba un relleno que le gustaba. 

«Tiene tomate...seguramente porque era uno de los pocos alimentos que tengo en la heladera, debo recordarme de abastecer más tarde, aunque no sé qué come la Hyuga» pensó distraído recordando por fin la presencia de la menor, se tensó de forma imperceptible y miró de reojo hacía abajo. 

Y fue en ese momento que lo vio, Hinata trató de ocultar con su mano pero Sasuke lo vio, una sonrisa que trataba de contener pero fallaba haciendo que sus comisuras temblaran hacía arriba. 

Ella estaba sonriendo, y en un intento por ocultarlo cubría su boca con la punta de sus delicados dedos sus rosados y pequeños labios. 

Algo se removió en el pecho de Sasuke desde ese momento, se veía fascinante cuando sonreía. 

Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en el aperitivo ignorando el "¡Oh! De-debo apresurarme" de Hinata quien salía hacia su nueva habitación, fue una sensación extraña e incómoda, quizás sólo estaba sorprendido de que ella pudiera sonreír de esa forma, tan sincera. 

Pero fue agradable haberla visto con esa expresión. 

Dio otro bocado en la bola de arroz. 

  
  
  



	4. Pequeña ama de casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «¡Oh! No, esa mirada desde abajo, ¡no! »

Sasuke sintió un poco de envidia por dentro pero no duró mucho. No tenía experiencia cómo maestro y jamás se había visto a sí mismo ocupando tal puesto, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue la idea poca original de hacer la prueba de los cascabeles para dar la lección que él tardó en aprender. 

_ Creer que puedes hacer las cosas solo es el mayor error de los shinobi más poderosos.  _

Pero contrario a lo que creyó la prueba fue inútil porque desde el primer momento en que les dijo que se dispersan ellos ya sabían que tenían que hacer, el trabajo en equipo fue perfecto. 

Y de ahí el fugaz sentimiento de envidia. 

Kiba lo distrajo fingiendo que trabajaría solo con su perro, cosa que Shino aprovechó para atacar con los insectos y hacer retroceder justo en donde Hinata aparecería, estuvo tan incrédulo de que combinarán sus movimientos en perfecta sincronía deduciendo en donde dejaría fisuras que si no fuera él quien era el maestro Hinata lograría tocar los cascabeles. 

Sin embargo Sasuke jamás dejaba su guardia baja y genins no se compararía al poder de alguien con sus habilidades así que no tuvieron éxito en conseguir el cascabel pero si en pasar la prueba. 

Cuando les preguntó por qué trabajaron juntos Kiba se voluntario a responder y respondió con sinceridad. 

_ " — No somos rivales para un Jonin, seguramente ninguno de nosotros lograría tomar los cascabeles así que si lo hacíamos juntos al menos dos del equipo podrían pasar. A esa conclusión llegamos los tres."  _

Por eso sintió una ligera envidia por la actitud de los tres, ya que al diferente de ellos Sasuke no había pensado en esa posibilidad cuando hizo la prueba sino todo lo contrario su equipo le era un estorbo. 

Ahora Kiba trataba de convencerlo a tomar la foto del equipo y Sasuke se negó. 

— No seré su maestro por siempre, no hay necesidad en tomarnos una foto, cuando se hagan Chimin no volverán a verme — aseguró volviendo a ponerse su capa. Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio entre los estudiantes que Sasuke ignoró con la intención de retirarse para visitar a Kakashi y asignarles una misión. 

— ¡Con más razón debemos tomarnos una foto! — la voz de Inuzuka lo detuvo con su declaración. 

Confundido Sasuke volteó hacia atrás viendo al castaño con su perro en la cabeza y una sonrisa, al lado de él Shino estaba parado con las manos en los bolsillos e Hinata un paso atrás del castaño, mirándolo. 

— Aunque sea solo hasta los exámenes Chimin, usted será nuestro sensei y es importante para un equipo guardar este recuerdos y este instante que tiene un gran significado, así también aumentamos los lazos — esclareció directo el más maduro del trío, sin titubeos o apeno en la voz. 

Hinata mordió su labio inferior y con dos pasos vacilantes, obteniendo la mirada atenta de todo el equipo, poniéndola aún más nerviosa pero ya demasiado decidida para dar un paso atrás ya tomó la capa de Sasuke con su mano. 

— Se-sería...— el Uchiha la encaró con suma atención ante ese movimiento inesperado por parte de ella — Sería agradable si pudiera hacerlo, pa-para nosotros es importante, Sasuke-sensei. — intentó la peliazul alzando la mirada. 

No había podido notarlo anteriormente pero ahora de tan cerca descubrió que sus ojos eran de un suave color lavanda y no completamente pálidos cómo los demás Hyuga. 

Eran más serenos y agradables de mirar, incomprensiblemente Sasuke no pudo sostenerle la mirada y la apartó, de forma disimulada, teniendo una extraña sensación cálida pero incómoda a la vez en su pecho, ese inquietante sentimiento lo descartó al no encontrar una descripción exacta para ello. 

Se mantuvo el silencio viendo cómo ellos lo encaraban expectantes, con excepción de Shino que ocultaba sus ojos, a este punto Hinata ya había soltado su capa y retrocedido. Sasuke se volteó, dándoles la espalda y sonrió imperceptiblemente. 

La nueva generación era interesante. 

— Está bien. — contestó sorprendiendo a los menores. 

Kiba fue el que más demostró su entusiasmo, Hinata ensanchó los ojos antes de sonreír aliviada e Shino sonrió de lado bajo el cuello alto de su chamarra. 

— ¡Sí! ¡Entonces mañana lo esperamos sensei! — gritó Kiba, despidiéndose y volteándose a sus nuevos compañeros, los tres listos para celebrar su éxito. 

— Por cierto Kiba. — llamó el Uchiha de espaldas a los menores. 

— ¿Qué? — el mencionado parpadeó listo para llevarse a Shino e Hinata. 

— No soy un Jonin...Jamás ascendí a un rango mayor que genin. — confesó retirándose con una ligera sonrisa y con eso desapareció en el horizonte. Atrás de él los estudiantes ensancharon los ojos, principalmente Kiba que con una exagerada expresión señaló al sensei. 

— Tú ... ¿¿QUÉ?? 

[...]

Sasuke ya se había agotado de sentir la mirada de Hinata sobre él, dejó el té sobre la mesa y entreabrió los ojos, miró sin emoción a la peliazul que se sobresaltó y rápidamente se volteó volviendo a lavar los platos. 

Era extraña esa sensación cuando la veía haciendo los quehaceres, no se lo había pedido en absoluto pero ella tenía la necesidad de pagar el hospedaje y no sentirse cómo una carga al haber descubierto que ninguno de los demás estudiantes vivían con sus maestros, Sasuke no se quejó pero tampoco la incentivaba a hacerlo simplemente se encogía de hombros, y cada vez que la veía esa nostálgica y confusa sensación volvía. 

Parecía una pequeña ama de casa. 

Y le recordaba a su madre, aun con las notables diferencias cómo el tamaño del pelo y la edad. 

— Pregunta de una vez — ordenó volviendo a mirar su propio té. Hinata se tensó y con cautela volteó a verlo por sobre el hombro. 

— ¿Eh? 

— Me estás mirando cómo si quisieras preguntar algo hace rato, hazlo de una vez. 

Hinata se ruborizó ligeramente y esquivó la mirada con vergüenza, dejando los platos dentro del fregadero se volteó completamente hacía Sasuke, empezando a jugar con su delantal al secar sus manos y luego a jugar con sus dedos. Su nerviosismo empeoró en el momento que Sauke se levantó de la mesa y se dispuso a lavar su taza de té. 

— ¿Po-por que usted aun es...un-un genin? —cuestionó temiendo enojar o insultarlo con su pregunta. 

Sasuke la miró de reojo

«¿Solo era eso?» pensó antes de concentrarse nuevamente en lavar la taza con su única mano. Sasuke se detuvo a pensar detenidamente analizando la situación y decidió aprovechar el oportuno momento para cuestionar algo que también lo tenía en duda. 

— Te lo diré si me dices por qué perdiste para tu hermana — negoció sin ánimos dejando que el agua cayera en la parte de adentro de la taza, fingiendo desinterés. 

Hinata se tensó por completo. Su pose temerosa se tomó una pose de aflicción y pesadumbre, agachando la cabeza y poniendo las manos sobre el balcón. 

— ¿Ha tenido hermanos sensei? — no había balbuceos en su voz pero eso no significaba necesariamente algo bueno. Sasuke no contestó pero detuvo sus movimientos al instante — ¿O un amigo muy importante? 

El pelinegro se mantuvo en silencio sin desear interrumpir esa pequeña muestra de valor que la peliazul demostraba, pero mentalmente contestó un »Sí». 

— Yo tengo a dos hermanos. 

— ¿Dos? —preguntó sorprendido, Hinata dio un pequeño brinco cómo si se hubiera olvidado de que estaba ahí, ella esquivó la mirada antes de abrir una triste sonrisa que logró perturbar al Uchiha, haciéndolo preguntarse si era posible que una simple niña pudiera sonreír con tanto sufrimiento. 

— Bu-bueno en realidad, era mi primo, Neji. Hanabi es muy parecida a él,ese talento innato para la batalla — murmuró. 

— ¿La envidias? — la curiosidad de Sasuke no hacía más que aumentar a cada vez que ella hablaba. 

— Me siento orgullosa — su respuesta fue directa y sincera sin maquillaje o titubeo, Hinata estaba tan segura de esa respuesta que incluso lo miró a los ojos, aunque no duró por mucho tiempo porque rápidamente desvió sus ojos hacía otro punto. A Sasuke eso lo incomodó, ahora que había sentido que era más encantador cuando alzaba la mirada, esa falta de confianza sin duda era algo que debía cambiar, aunque él no estaba seguro de ser el indicado para hacer tal cosa. —Di-digo, que el papel de una hermana mayor es sobre todo proteger a la menor, aconsejar y guiarla en su vida...pero...yo no logré cumplir ninguna de ellas, he fallado en todas. Yo no merecía ganar, sólo volvería a fallar en mi papel — podía notar cómo su voz temblaba y sonaba ahogada, seguramente aguantando las ganas de llorar. — Hay veces que necesitamos lastimar a nuestros seres queridos para protegerlos, era lo que Neji-niisan decía — murmuró más para sí misma. 

Sasuke comprendió sus palabras ambiguas, o al menos imaginó tal cosa, cuando era menor su hermano mayor le había contado las tradiciones de los Hyuga, el primogénito se volvía el heredero y futuro líder mientras los hijos después de éste recibían el sello, la única forma de cambiar ese destino era que el primogénito perdiera contra alguien más competente. 

Ella sacrifica su propia felicidad por el alguien y eso demostraba el tipo más puro de amor. 

«itachi» fue lo único que logró pensar Sasuke y recordar sus palabras. 

_ "— Sin importar cuán fuerte te conviertas, nunca busques soportar todo solo. Si haces esto, el fracaso es seguro. "  _

— Hyuga. — le llamó la atención haciéndola alzar la mirada a él lentamente y pudiendo ver sus ojos cristalinos, sin esperar, Sasuke le picó la frente. 

— Ugh — ella soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor y luego se llevó la mano bajo el flequillo donde su piel adquiere un tono enrojecido por la fuerza aplicada, alzó la mirada parpadeando sin comprender esperando una explicación del pelinegro. 

—Díselo, no le estás haciendo un favor a tu hermana si le ocultas lo que sientes — aconsejó porque sabía cómo se sentía la hermana menor, había pasado por la experiencia y sabía cómo era estar en el lugar de la menor, odiando al mayor sin saber la verdad y cuando la descubre el único sentimiento que queda es la culpa y la ira por sentir que el mayor no confiaba en él. Ira y odio era lo único que recibiría Hinata y ese auto-sacrificio era inútil porque Hanabi no sería feliz de esa forma cómo era el objetivo de Hinata, y quizás en eso, Sasuke era el indicado en enseñarle. Cuando el pelinegro se acuclilló a su altura la ojiperla lo siguió con la mirada, incapaz de despegar sus ojos de él — Fracasarás si lo soportas sola, y solo la terminarás hiriendo a ella. — declaró el último Uchiha. Hinata no vio mentiras en sus palabras, eso la cautivó. Después de un largo silencio, Hinata sin saber que decir y Sasuke ya teniendo dicho habiendo dicho todo lo necesario, se levantó — El examen Chunin en el que participé fue interrumpido, por eso no ascendí ... — dijo manteniendo su palabra el pelinegro. 

— ¿Eh? — ella parpadeó confundida y luego recordó que le había preguntado porque aún era genin. — ¡Pe-pero ¿no tomó, etto...otra prueba después? —cuestionó con incertidumbre. 

— Me fui de la aldea. 

Hinata se sorprendió y entreabrió los labios. 

— ¿Po-por qué te fuiste? — preguntó curiosa acercándose inconscientemente e inclinando la cabeza tiernamente, Sasuke la miró por el rabillo del ojo. 

«¿Ahora de pronto se puso curiosa? » se preguntó sin percibir que en sus labios una imperceptible sonrisa de lado se formó. Antes de poder contestar se oyó un fuerte golpe viniendo de la entrada que los alarmó. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado «Deje mi espada en la habitación» analizó pero luego identificó el conocido chakra que había entrado sin permiso en su casa. 

— ¡Bastardo ya llegué! — gritó el rubio de forma escandalosa — ¡Traje a Sakura-chan conmigo! — anunció y luego sonrió cuando Sasuke salió de la cocina al pasillo — ¡Ahí estás! Bast...— se detuvo de pronto en la entrada junto a Sakura al notar la presencia de alguien más, que apareció temerosa escondida parcialmente detrás de Sasuke. Sakura y Naruto encararon a Hinata e Hinata encaró a Sakura y Naruto, luego inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. — Sakura-chan llama a los ANBU, creo que Sasuke-bastardo pasó demasiado tiempo en la cárcel y ahora quiere volver. Tiene un mini-esposa — dijo petrificado pero Sakura no lo oía. 

— Ahora entiendo por que no me dio una oportunidad, no me imaginaba que tuviera esos gustos. —pronunció petrificada con la mano en la boca llorando una cascada, temblando ligeramente. 

La mirada de Sasuke ensombreció. 

— ¿Ese hombre malo te hizo cosas extrañas?, dime si te obliga a que lo llames onii-san — dijo Naruto cerca de Hinata acuclillado frente a ella. 

— Te envidio tanto ... — lloriqueó Sakura dando pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza de la peliazul. 

Sasuke sintió la tercer vena saltar y estaba seguro que por más valioso fuera el lazo que compartieron los mataría a ambos con un hermoso chidori. 

Hinata los miraba sin entender, ligeramente sonrojada por recibir tanta atención. 

[...]

Hanabi miró sus propias heridas y las ocultó con la manga de su kimono, no quería que Natsu las tratara se lo haría ella misma ya que hace tiempo su hermana no hacía ese trabajo, de tratar sus heridas con el ungüento. 

Se tiró sobre la cama y giró en sus manos el kunai que tenía en su mango el delicado adorno que era una cinta amarilla con su nombre en ella. 

_ " —¡Nee-san! ¡Vamos a jugar a los ninjas! — gritó lanzándose sobre su hermana mayor sin importar que ésta estuviera llena de polvo.  _

_ — Hanabi-sama, su hermana tiene que entrenar ahora — reprendió Natsu obligando que dejará a su hermana mayor en paz y la dejará ir, tuvo que contentarse con recibir una sonrisa maternal y ver su espalda"  _

Hanabi frunció el ceño. 

_ "La puerta se abrió y Hanabi se puso de pie de inmediato, entusiasmada agarró los kunais de juguete sobre la cama y se paró sobre ésta.  _

_ — Pelea hermana mayor — dijo con los tiernos cachetitos inflados y sonrosados, parpadeó al darse cuenta de que su hermana no la había escuchado ya que había caído dormida, sentada en el suelo contra la pared. Resignada sonrió en el suelo contra la pared. Resignada sonrió y con una manta bajó de la cama y cubrió a su hermana y a ella misma al sentarse para dormir a su lado. Hinata estaba muy agotada para jugar pero Hanabi se contentaba en poder estar a su lado porque sabía que por la mañana Hinata se lo compensa, siempre lo hacía."  _

— Tanto entrenó y es tan débil —murmuró jugando con el kunai. — Ahora tengo que soportar los entrenamientos de padre sola mientras te vas a con otra persona y me dejas sola, tonta nee-san. 


	5. Fruto Prohibido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Esas pequeñas manos. Esas lindas mejillas están brillando. Con una inocente sonrisa mi corazón late, más y más fuerte. Si todo fuera mío, sería extremadamente bueno.» 

— ¡Oh,Así que de eso se trata? — preguntó Naruto asintiendo varias veces para confirmar que entendía todo. 

— Hn. — el Uchiha gruñó en respuesta. 

— Pues haberlo dicho antes ¡Bastardo! —declaró sonriendo y dándole una palmada en los hombros al pelinegro, el rubio con la boca y los ojos hinchados y alguno que otro moretón por el rostro. 

Sasuke no perdonaba, se vengaba. 

— Tsk, fuiste tú el que soltó estupideces sin preguntar — gruñó el azabache, Naruto sólo rió despreocupado. 

Sasuke volteó a ver hacía atrás donde Hinata estaba en la cocina charlando junto a Sakura, fui inusitado ver que la peliazul estaba extremadamente relajada en compañía de la Haruno al punto de sonreír abiertamente y mantener un conversación de amigas. 

Pero fue más inusitado pensar que eso era un tanto injusto ya que diez minutos acababan de pasar y las dos se habían vuelto íntimas cómo viejas conocidas, en cambio con él con quien vivía junto se resguardaba y mantenía en silencio cómo si fuera a castigarla si se atreviera a hablar. 

Sin embargo no podía culparla, él no se veía cómo alguien abierto a charlas y de hecho así era, prefería el silencio cómodo para poder mantener la mente despejada. 

Suspiró profundamente y volvió a mirar la alfombra de la sala. Naruto lo miró extrañado, su rostro ya volvía a la normalidad y no tenía más moretones en la cara. 

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa?, de pronto te ves agotado, de verás — pronunció el rubio de brazos cruzados. Sasuke lo encaró inexpresivo y Naruto miró por sobre su hombro a las chicas en la cocina — ¡Ah! Ya sé, debe ser complicado vivir con una niña aun más en su etapa de adolescente, es cómo tener una hermana menor, ‘tteba! — aseguró el rubio divertido. 

« ¿Hermana menor?» se preguntó analizando las palabras, volteó otra vez a ver a la peliazul que junto a Sakura seguía. «No lo siento de esa forma» se admitió, no sintió fraternidad hacía la Hyuga pero, sí cierta conexión con ella. 

— Oye, Sasuke — de pronto la voz de Naruto sonó más seria de lo usual, cuando hacía ese tono Sasuke comprendía que estaba por tratar un tema delicado, así que puso su completa atención en el rubio — Puedo...¿venir a visitarla de vez en cuando? 

—¿¡Qué!? — su pregunta lo dejó aturdido, el Uchiha entrecerró los ojos desconfiado alarmando de inmediato a Naruto. 

— ¡No-No es lo que tu crees bastardo! — se apresuró en corregir el Uzumaki — Es solo que cómo vivía dentro del clan Hyuga no me permitían pasar a visitarla. Mas bien, no me atrevía a hacerlo...— murmuró con un puchero el rubio captando el interés del pelinegro —Es solo que...tengo una enorme deuda con su primo...Neji — confesó. 

Sasuke ensanchó ligeramente los ojos. 

_ "— Bu-bueno en realidad, era mi primo, Neji. Hanabi es muy parecida a él, ese talento innato para la batalla  _ — _ murmuró."  _

— ¿Quien es ese? — cuestionó con curiosidad en el asunto, ambos sonaban cómo si ese hombre ya no existiera. 

Naruto suspiró pesadamente y con agobio le confesó. 

— No lo recuerdas ¿verdad? No tuviste mucho contacto con él después de todo. Es uno de los ninjas de nuestra generación, estuvo en la misión de tu rescate después de los exámenes Chunin — declaró el rubio, Sasuke lo pensó detenidamente hasta recordar algunos borrones, un Hyuga calificado cómo genio. —Murió en la cuarta guerra ninja, sacrificando su vida en mi lugar. — no le fue fácil soltar esas palabras. 

El Uchiha lo encaró sumamente sorprendido y de inmediato miró a la peliazul que ahora sonreía con delicadeza junto a la Haruno. 

_ "— Hay veces que necesitamos lastimar a nuestros seres queridos para protegerlos, era lo que Neji-niisan decía — murmuró más para sí misma."  _

Naruto aun recordaba el grito desgarrador de la pequeña y las lágrimas de ésta sobre el cuerpo de su hermano cuando trajeron el cuerpo después de la cuarta guerra ninja, incrédula de que el prodigio Hyuga muriera en campo de batalla. 

_ "— iNEJI-NIISAN!"  _

_ — Solo, déjame hablar con ella sobre su primo.  _

_ " — Solo te pido un favor Naruto, ¿podrías cuidar a mi prima? Ella...tiene falta de confianza pero sé que será una verdadera kunoichi, solo necesita...un empujón."  _

Sasuke lo meditó por minutos y al final aceptó, aunque en el fondo no deseó que Naruto e Hinata compartieran esa clase de conexión que sintió con ella minutos antes en la cocina, quizás él no era el indicado para hacer que ella tuviera más confianza en sí misma, alguien cómo Naruto lo era y eso lo incomodó haciéndolo sentir envidia de esa despreocupada actitud del rubio que ahora iba a la cocina y se acercaba a Hinata con una sonrisa para luego revolverle el pelo y robar un mediano sonrojo de la peliazul mientras él sólo podía observar la escena desde la sala. 

[...]

— ¿Compañeros de equipo? — preguntó curiosa la peliazul una vez que los otros dos mayores se fueron. 

— Hn. Supongo que ya se presentaron adecuadamente — comentó el Uchiha observándola por el rabillo del ojo. Ambos estaban parados en el pasillo observando la puerta de entrada por donde los otros dos habían acabado de salir. Hinata asintió, demostrándose contenta y sorprendiéndolo por eso. 

— Sí, Sakura-san fue muy amable y Naruto-kun dijo que me acompañaría el día de mañana, dijo que quería llevarme a un lugar...— murmuró pensativa tratando de imaginar de que se trataba pero le ponía animada que un conocido de su primo prometiera contarle cosas sobre el mismo, ya le ponía ansiosa oírlas. 

Sasuke no pudo dejar de notar el honorífico utilizado en Naruto,¿qué tan íntimos se habían vuelto? 

Qué raro, esa sonrisa tan cargada de felicidad lo molestó a sobre manera. 

— No puedes — contestó, sorprendiendo y asustando a Hinata tanto cómo a sí mismo en el proceso. 

¿Qué acababa de suceder con él? 

De pronto se sentía cómo cuando su padre elegía a Itachi en lugar de a él. 

— ¿Eh? — Hinata lo miró extrañada adoptando esa pose retraída y poniéndose a la defensiva, Sasuke se tensó al notar que no hacía más que intimidarla. 

— Tendremos una misión mañana tan pronto saquemos la foto de equipo — se apresuró en explicar, no estuvo seguro si para ella o para sí mismo — Tendrá que ser otro día lo de ustedes. — declaró. 

— ¿Mi-misión? — Hinata se sintió ligeramente nerviosa, no se sentía preparada para eso tan pronto, imaginó que cómo habían acabado de hacer la prueba y pasar tendrían un tiempo para descansar, ella contaba con unos días de descanso para poder curar las heridas que había conseguido en la prueba, entre ella un torcedura de tobillo que consiguió al tratar de tocar lo cascabeles — Iré a preparar las cosas — contestó en una actitud sumisa que adquiere solamente cuando su padre la reprendía. 

Esa pose decaída que tomó con relación a él lo perturbó demostrando que había actuado de forma equivocada pero no corrigió su actitud fría sólo para que ella volviera a sonreír, sólo le permitió retirarse sin intercambiar ninguna palabra más. 

La observó darle la espalda y cómo si estuviera siendo castigada caminar desanimada hacía su habitación, verla así no le agradó. 

El Uchiha frunció el ceño al notar por primera vez su tobillo, desde el fin de la prueba de los cascabeles tuvo la impresión de que cojeaba al caminar, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para analizar ya que él se había retirado antes y cuando volvió Hinata ya estaba haciendo los aperitivos y después de eso vinieron sus compañeros de equipo. 

Se había dado cuenta de que el estilo Hyuga no era para ella, demasiado brusco, sus ataques perdían el efecto que deberían tener, fue rápido deducir eso después de los primeros ataques que ella trató de darle, y en ese momento pensó que ya se encargaría de entrenarla adecuadamente y ayudarla a encontrar su propio estilo de pelea, actualmente deducía que se debía a ese estilo de pelea equivocado el hecho de que estuviera herida. 

Hinata hizo una ligera mueca de dolor pero rápidamente la borró ya que su tobillo había aliviado considerablemente después de haber pasado el ungüento pero aun seguía doliendo por lo que debería aplicarlo nuevamente de tiempo en tiempo hasta que los efectos curativos de la pomada tuvieran resultado. 

— ¡Ah! — jadeó cuando sintió algo tomarla de los muslos y alzarla del suelo con fuerza y rápidamente buscó algo en donde aferrarse al temer caer, su sorpresa fue enorme al notar que que era el Uchiha que la sostenía y que se había aferrado a su capa — iSa-Sasuke-sensei! — chilló alarmada ruborizándose por la cercanía. Sasuke no contestó o la miró, simplemente la llevó en silencio por el pasillo. 

— ¿Por qué no dijiste que tenías una herida, Hyuga? — cuestionó con seriedad. — Sí lo hubieras hecho Sakura te podría haber curado. 

Ella parpadeó, su cabeza daba vueltas y estaba sumamente confundida por el cambio de actitud del Uchiha. 

— No-no pensé que-que fuera problema. ¡Yo-yo te-tengo una pomada para tratarla a-así que no se preocupe sensei! — contestó preocupándose por el hecho de que él debía sostenerla con tan solo un brazo, debía estar pesada y seguramente debería requerir mucho esfuerzo para el Uchiha, así que sin evitarlo rodeó el cuello de éste con sus brazos para impedir tener todo su peso sobre ese brazo, no percibió que su movimiento provocó que el pelinegro se tensara por breves instantes al sentirla apegándose a él. 

Cómo no estaba con aquella gruesa chamarra y sí con el delantal pudo estar consciente de su figura. Tenía una delgada cintura y estructurada, pero al sentirla aferrarse a su cuello para no caer pudo sentir que estaba más desarrollada de lo normal en algunos puntos, creando delicadas curvas. 

La tentación de tocarla otra vez ya empezaba a atormentarlo. 

No encontraba explicación para lo que le estaba pasando por la mente en estos momentos, pero pensó que eso había sonado cómo un deseo enfermizo, quizás se estaba malinterpretando a sí mismo en ese momento, que era todo por que Hinata se veía cómo aquella clase de niños asustados que lo único que deseas es mostrarle que todo estaba bien- La excusa le sonó patética para explicarse que le ocurría. 

— ¿Dónde está la pomada que dijiste? —preguntó para desviar su atención. Hinata dio un brinco sorprendida al oír su voz. 

— E-en mi...mochila sensei — contestó sin observarlo, su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo acelerado que empezaba a preocuparla y por tal motivo llevó las manos a la altura de su pecho. 

Sasuke buscó la mochila con la mirada y la encontró en el suelo cerca de la cama. Rápidamente encontró la pomada cuando husmeó adentro y al levantarse estuvo frente a las fotos sobre la cómoda, había tres que le llamaron la atención. Eran cuadros con marcos sencillos de un color marrón, fotos de infancia. En la primera se veía una foto familiar donde Hinata tenía 6 años, el patriarca Hyuga inesperadamente tenía la comisura ligeramente alzada, sería la sonrisa más grande que podrían pedir por parte de éste, al lado de ellos una mujer muy similar a Mikoto sostenía un bebé que dedujo ser Hanabi. 

Ahora que lo pensaba, no se había encontrado con la madre de la Hyuga. 

«¿Ella está permitiendo esa clase de tratos por parte de Hiashi con relación a sus hijas?» se preguntó desconfiado antes de analizar la próxima foto. 

En ella estaba ese Hyuga al que acababa de recordar la existencia, Neji. Eran dos donde él aparecía, una de sus 12 años de edad de la época genin parado al lado de una pequeña y cohibida Hinata y otra donde era adolescente, sosteniendo a Hinata al estilo princesa, seguramente había sido la última foto que tomaron juntos. 

Dejó rápidamente de observar las fotos antes que la peliazul lo notará y se arrodilló frente a ella dejando la pomada en el suelo mientras tomaba el tobillo de Hinata. 

—¡Umh! — ella soltó un ahogado gemido por el dolor que la hizo sonrojarse completamente y cubrir su boca por el inapropiado sonido y tensar al mayor que estaba centrado en mirar su pierna. 

Sin duda eso fue incómodo para ambos. 

— ¿La de la foto es tu madre? — Sasuke estaba empezando a volverse un profesional en desviar su atención desde el momento en que Hinata se había mudado con él. 

El Uchiha le entregó la pomada para que ella lo abriera mientras él se dedicaba a quitar la sandalia ninja que llevaba. La Hyuga parpadeó al ser distraída con el asunto. 

— ¿Eh? — de inmediato miró hacía el mueble donde se encontraban las fotos y sacó las manos que cubrían su boca para agarrar el ungüento, volteando a ver su propio regazo al abrirlo. Ella sonrió al tratar de ese tema — Sí...Mi madre era una mujer muy amable y gentil — contestó cómo si sintiera cierto orgullo —Fue con ella que aprendí a cocinar. — confesó dándole el ungüento ahora abierto a su sensei. 

Una nostalgia se apoderó del Uchiha al compararla con la suya. 

— ¿Qué hay de ella ahora? — cuestionó con curiosidad, sin mirarla al estar concentrado en analizar el delgado tobillo. 

— Murió cuando tenía 6...— confesó apagada con una sonrisa herida en los labios. Sasuke se 

con una sonrisa herida en los labios. Sasuke se paralizó al haber tocado en un delicado tema, ¿cuánta casualidad podría compartir con esta chica? 

Al menos comprendió por que razón la madre no podría interferir con lo que Hiashi hiciera. 

— Te pareces a ella...— soltó de pronto, si la comparaba con su propia madre o con la de Hinata era algo que Sasuke guardaría para sí. 

Hinata lo miró impresionada y a los pocos se sintió cálida por dentro, la hizo sentir mejor que recibir un vacío «Lo siento», pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para concentrarse en ese sentimiento cuando la fría pomada pasó por sobre su tobillo. 

Nuevamente esa sensación de conexión con ella caía sobre él, una conexión que no podría ser compartida con nadie más que ellos. 

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que él terminó la labor entregando el ungüento a la peliazul que aún aturdida lo tomó en manos. Sin despedirse inmediatamente salió de la habitación para ir a la suya. 

Hinata observó la pomada en sus manos y pensó que fue un tierno trabajo en equipo que hicieron. 

[...]

**Al día siguiente.**

— ¡Realmente has venido sensei! — gritó Kiba animado apareciendo junto a Shino, ambos con las manos en los bolsillos. — ¡Ah! Hinata, ¿vienes con sensei? — preguntó inocente sobresaltando a la pequeña peliazul que aparecía detrás del Uchiha en su habitual pose retraída. 

— ¿Piensas que no cumplo con mi palabra? —cuestionó Sasuke desviando la conversación y la atención del castaño de sobre la Hyuga. 

— ¡Claro que no! — contestó sin sentirse ofendido por la mirada seria del Uchiha y su actitud inexpresiva — Solo asegúrate de sonreír un poco, parecerás amargado y cómo si te estuviéramos obligando a salir en la foto —aconsejó despreocupado el Inuzuka. 

— Hmpf. — Sasuke tan sólo resopló y al igual que los otros tres que ya empezaban a intercambiar una amena conversación esperó a ser llamado por el fotógrafo. 

Cuando la foto fue sacada Kiba sonrió con entusiasmo, Shino se mantuvo serio pero relajado, Hinata esbozó una sonrisa serena de acuerdo a su estado de humor y Sasuke... 

Sasuke al observarlos sintió una extraña sensación de estar en sintonía con el humor de ellos, eso lo llevó a permitir una suave sonrisa aparecer en su rostro. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Decisión de Equipo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Inocentes ojos húmedos miran hacía aquí fijamente. Esto es malo. Muy malo.» 

Cómo había dicho después de la foto, el momento de paz no duró mucho tiempo, tenían una misión. 

Al contrario de los demás equipos el equipo 8 no podría empezar con simples tareas de búsqueda. 

Desde el momento en que Sasuke Uchiha se había convertido en su maestro y presentado frente a ellos los tres tenían la responsabilidad de cumplir con altas expectativas, al tener a alguien tan fuerte cómo maestro, cosa que descubrieron durante esa semana. 

Hinata, Kiba y Shino observaban en silencio el intercambio de palabras entre el Hokage, el consejo actual y su maestro. 

— Siquiera han sido debidamente entrenados, acaban de pasar la prueba que les di— gruñó indignado el Uchiha hacía el actual consejo, tal cómo sus predecesores los actuales eran personas de mediana edad que aseguraban poseer la sabiduría necesaria para estar en ese puesto y cómo aun estaban en transición para recuperarse de los daños de la guerra no tuvieron demasiadas opciones de shinobis capacitados. 

El equipo 8 se mantuvo en quieto, ligeramente preocupado con la actitud de su maestro ya que él Uchiha se había mostrado cómo una persona imperturbable pero al parecer no estaba dispuesto a seguir las actuales órdenes. 

— Ellos acaban de recibirse, puedes darles otra clase de misión, misión rango A, aun son demasiado...— el Rokudaime trató de negociar con el consejo pero estos lo miraron impasibles. 

— Tengo oído que la primera misión de Sasuke Uchiha realizó con éxito fue una misión Rango A que pasó encubierta cómo Rango C por falta de presupuesto por parte de los clientes. Cómo maestro de éstos genins es correcto esperar que tengan excelentes resultados— declaró el rígido hombre de pelos grisáceos por la edad. 

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos. 

— Mi equipo tuvo semanas de preparación antes de ser enviados a cualquier clase de misión —murmuró el peliplata, los miembros del consejo no vacilaron en la expresión autoritaria. 

— Aun así sin estar preparados debidamente cómo ustedes dicen, lograron completar una misión rango A exitosamente. Alguien con habilidades tan reconocidas cómo el Uchiha no debería tener problema con su equipo de realizar la misión que proponemos. Es hacerlo, o volver a la cárcel —declaró. Sasuke y Kakashi se tensaron perplejos con la amenaza, el equipo 8 en cambio jadeó sorprendido. 

¿Cárcel? » se preguntaron los menores. 

— Estos requisitos no me fueron avisados con anterioridad, no puedes simplemente hacerlo —contestó el Uchiha a la defensiva. La robusta mujer siquiera se inmuto. 

— Si decides no cumplirlas atente a las consecuencias Uchiha — advirtió. Sasuke frunció el ceño tensando la mandíbula hacía esos vejestorios, el equipo 8 no dudó de que su maestro sería capaz de atacarlos con tal mirada de furia que poseía. 

— Por favor, ¡dennos la misión! — la voz femenina se interpuso entre los pensamientos de Sasuke de golpearlos y los de Kakashi de evitar que su estudiante se descontrolará. 

Sorprendidos todos voltearon a ver a la persona más joven presente en ese lugar que los miraba con angustia y con el puño a la altura del pecho. Sasuke la miró impresionado al imaginar sus intenciones de ayudarlo. Hinata al sentir todas las miradas sobre ella se dio cuenta de que no había preguntado a Kiba o a Shino, había pensado egoístamente que no desearía ver a su maestro en la cárcel y tener a otro maestro en su lugar, alarmada volteó a verlos buscando desaprobación pero sólo encontró una mirada incrédula por parte de Kiba y las expresiones de Shino seguían ocultas, luego ambos sonrieron de lado, sorprendiéndola. 

— Estamos de acuerdo con Hinata. Cumpliremos cualquier misión que nos den así que háganlo de una vez — dijo confiado el Inuzuka volteando a ver al Hokage y al consejo que ahora los veían a ver al Hokage y al consejo que ahora los veían interesados, Akamaru ladró de acuerdo con su dueño. 

Sasuke estuvo estático por tanto tiempo que incluso le dio al tranquilo Shino tiempo suficiente para manifestarse. 

— Estamos dispuestos a realizar una misión, incluso con lo injusto que es comparado a los demás equipos que seguramente recibieron su primera misión de acuerdo al grado de sus capacidades, así que ignoraremos ésta corrupción y lo tomaremos cómo un halago —murmuró con seriedad. Los demás presentes lo miraron sintiendo una gota resbalando por su sien, sin duda era demasiado directo. 

Volviendo a la normalidad y comprendiendo que pretendían los chiquillos Sasuke se volteó a ellos sin ninguna sonrisa de agradecimiento. 

— Quédense fuera de esto, seré yo quien decida y ustedes no están preparados para salir en misiones de rango A — objetó el Uchiha encarando a su equipo con severidad. 

Los menores se estremecieron ligeramente asustados pero con una mirada desafiante se negaron a dejarlo hundirse solo, no les interesó cual razón lo llevó a la cárcel sino que no permitirían que volviera si ellos tuvieran la capacidad de evitarlo, jamás se perdonarían por ello. 

— Confiamos en que usted nos ayudará —declararon Hinata y Kiba en unísono, Shino simplemente asintió en concordancia. El Uchiha entrecerró los ojos. 

— No se arrepientan después — advirtió y los menores lo miraron impresionados al entender que estaba de acuerdo con la propuesta, ellos asintieron de inmediato. 

— No volveremos atrás con nuestra palabra Sasuke-sensei — aseguró la peliazul con su mirada inocente y el puño fuertemente apretado —en busca de valentía— a la altura del pecho, los otros dos integrantes estuvieron de acuerdo pero no evitaron pensar que ella se vio bastante genial en ese momento. Sasuke ensanchó los ojos y volviéndose bruscamente hacia el Hokage pero mirando hacia los costados frunció el ceño. 

Vaciló, simplemente esa faceta de los menores los sorprendió totalmente, sobretodo de la peliazul, había notado que sus manos temblaban pero ese lema tan singular que cierto Uzumaki le había declarado durante toda su vida viniendo de los labios de la menor fue algo impresionante. 

— Danos la misión Kakashi — gruñó resignado. 

El mencionado lo miró impresionado de verlo doblegado por tal petición de los genin, verlo ceder de esa forma lo dejó satisfecho con el cambio de su ex-estudiante, con las manos cruzadas y el mentón apoyado en estas Kakashi lo miró directo a los ojos y sonrió bajo la máscara. 

Sasuke simplemente se maldecía una y otra vez mentalmente ya que estaba en un problema inmenso. No fue necesario más de una semana y tres días para que pudiera sentir cómo su corazón resonaba en sus propios oídos, ensordeciéndolo, a causa de peligrosos efectos de unos inocentes y enormes ojos húmedos que buscaban transmitir confianza cuando no tenía siquiera en ella misma. 

Un alma demasiado pura y las mejores intenciones, una Hyuga que difería de los demás con respecto a la actitud, sin mirar a nadie con superioridad y que aun teniendo sus propios obstáculos—entre ellos su escasa auto confianza — se preocupaba con él dejando de lado su propia debilidad. 

El Uchiha frunció el ceño y volvió a repetir centenas de maldiciones sabiendo que tendría que volver a leer el expediente para saber de que se trataba la misión porque en realidad, aunque se mostrará concentrado, no había oído nada de lo que decía Kakashi. 

¡Estupendo! Se estaba enamorando de una chiquilla. 


End file.
